Angel with a shotgun
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: Eren has finally realized that he has fallen for Levi without knowing. It's up to Eren to tell Levi his true feelings. Warning: Contains Yaoi (boy x boy) I suck at summaries okay? IT'S A STORY SET IN AOT TIME WITH LEVI AND EREN AND EREN HAS A CRUSH ON LEVI BLAHBLAHBLAH XD Contains lemon in later chapters. Levi x Eren Eren x Levi
1. I'm human

**Ain't you guys lucky? Two attack on titan fanfictions from me XD I just had another idea so I wanted to do ****one set in an Alternative Universe and one set in normal Attack on Titan time. Well this is a slow, more love ****filled one but with some sex scenes in later chapters, kay? XD alright, enjoy my second attack on titan fanfiction ooookay?**

* * *

_Dear diary_

_Monster. Freak. Worthless. Stupid. I am used to being called these names by everybody around me. Nobody trusts me here on the __survey corps and they all shoved me into a attic room in case I turned into a titan when I slept. As if it ever happened before __so why would it happen now? I looked around at my surroundings. One small candle to light up my room. It's cold. It's dark. It's nice __to know everybody else has the height of luxury. I just wish they would all treat me more like a human being and less like a titan. But I __guess that is too much to ask. Mikasa and Armin are by my side though and at least Armin keeps Mikasa under control before she goes off __to beat the shit out of Levi._

_But I don't want her to do that. I show great admiration towards Levi. I know that he beat me half to death but he was proving a point __and was trying to secure my life. I just wish he'd trust me a little more. I remember when I was little and he rode through my town, I remember __smiling and waving at him and Erwin. I always wanted to join the survey corps. And now I'm here..._

XxXxXxXx

Eren Jaeger had finished the cleaning for the day. He was forced to do it three times by Levi to the point of Levi just giving up on him. Eren was exhausted, sick of the labour he had to do. But he had to be thankful as it was this or be dissected by creeps. Mikasa walked over to Eren, passing him a bowl of food. "Eat." She ordered. Eren shook his head, turning away. He was sat against a brick wall in the dining room. The others had left Eren to finish his 'sulking.' Mikasa growled. He was acting exactly like he was 5 years prior. A complete and utter asshole. "Eat it Eren." She said in her more threatening voice. Eren looked to the side. "No...what's the point?" He whispered under his breath.  
"Eat the fucking food, you damn brat." Eren jumped up. Levi had entered the room and was stood at the far side of the table in front of them. He gulped. The look in his eye suggested that he was a little angry and it scared Eren a bit.  
"B-but-"  
"No ifs or buts. You need to keep your strength up. If you don't eat it then I will tie you to the chair and force it down your throat." Levi's cold stare pricked Eren's eyes a little as he caught a glimpse. He finally gave in, taking the food from Mikasa.

"We leave tomorrow. You brats need to make sure you get enough sleep." Mikasa stood up, storming out of the room and elbowing Levi on her way out. She didn't like him ever since he hurt Eren in the court. "Tch" was all she got as a response."Hey Eren, what's bothering you?" He pulled a chair over, sitting opposite to Eren. Eren averted eye contact. Why was he being all nice all of a sudden? Usually he'd throw something at him and tell him to stop sulking.  
"Petra and the others...I don't think they like me very much..."  
"Of course not...do you think we can form an emotional attachment to people? We can't consider people as 'friends' right now. You're just a runt but when you go out there and face the titans, you'll know what I mean." He mumbled too him, turning the complete opposite direction. "Now when you've finished, go too sleep." He said plainly too him. Eren looked down sadly. Friendship. Was there really no need for it? He wanted to get closer too Petra and Oluo and the others. Levi stood up. He swiftly turned around and left the room, leaving Eren alone. "How...lonely..." Was Levi perhaps lonely? Well, he still had a chance after the expedition to get closer to the others.

xXxXxXx

The expedition didn't go to plan. They were ambushed by the female titan and worse...Petra and the others...were all killed. His chance to befriend them went too waste. He couldn't stop blaming himself for it. He sat in his attic room, knees to his chest. How could he be so stupid? He should had turned into a titan before but Levi's words...'If you turn into a titan now, you'll be a monster.' Levi had called him a monster many times because he didn't 'submit to anybody's will.' But Eren believed he was just human. He broke down and cried like a human would, he'd get scared, he'd get a boost of confidence. He'd also try and deny offers off people who would lock him up and beat him half too death. They were all human responses but he got called a monster for acting human.

"Mother...Father...I'm scared." Eren was in the corner of his room, repeating those words. He wanted to go back to his normal life. Before the titans would attack. Back too arguing with Mikasa and his mother or reading books with Armin. Back to his adventures with his father but all that life was gone. He was apart of the survey corps and was humanities only hope. Levi stood at the other end of the door. He heard Eren's cries to his parents. _'Tch...he is only a brat I guess...'_ Eren was only 15 years old. He should had been still living with his parents. Levi simply turned around and walked back up too his own room. Eren thought for a few minutes. What was Levi doing? Was he sleeping? How did he look when he was asleep?  
_'EREN NO! WHY IS THAT AN IMPORTANT TOPIC?!'_ He cried out too himself. He wanted to get a little closer too Levi and at least be worthy enough to be called his friend. But where was he too begin? It was hard to even hold a normal conversation with him. He decided he'd try in the morning. He needed to stop crying and get too sleep anyway.

"You're still up?" Hanji Zoe welcomed herself into Levi's room.  
"Shitty four-eyes. Knock next time. You can't invade somebody's privacy." Levi scolded her as she jumped on the bed. She had a few sheets of paper in her hands, waving them around in the air. "I need to borrow Eren again tomorrow if that's okay with you." Levi sighed, removing his jacket and folding it neatly.  
"Yeah, fi-" He cut himself off. "Actually no, I think Eren should rest for a bit." Hanji was surprised by Levi's response. She actually burst out into fits of laughter, getting a cold glare from Levi. Hanji took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Sorry, it's just, you're actually worrying about somebody? That's not like you."  
"Fuck you. Get out." He growled at the woman who stood up, waving at Levi and taking her leave.

_'Damn that shitty four-eyes.'_

* * *

**I'm trying to follow the story and make it as close too Attack On Titan as I possibly can. I'm open too suggestions. Considering it's bloody midnight, I probably missed out a fuck load of grammar mistakes in this so if you see any...point them out...please.**


	2. The angel flew down

**So here is the next chapter XD I'm going to do a chapter a day of one of the fanfictions. So as I released this one today, I'll do my other one tomorrow then this the day after so on so on**

* * *

Eren woke up the next morning but much to his surprise, Levi was standing at the other end of the room. His eyes were looking in the complete opposite direction; as if there was a ghost in the room. "Corporal?" He asked, getting his attention. Levi's stare drifted to Eren. He was watching him sleep for quite a while but he didn't admit it. "I came to wake you up, runt as you can't even wake yourself up. Get ready then meet me out in the stables." He replied coldly, slamming the door shut. Eren cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eye brows. What just happened? How long was Levi in there, surely he would had kicked the door down and beaten him to a bloody pulp until he woke up? What were even his plans? He thought he had to clean again or that Hanji would try some experiments with him. He quickly dressed himself and got himself down to the stable. Levi was there, petting his horse. "Come on brat, we're going." Eren was confused. Where were they going? He gotten on his horse and followed Levi. Was there a mission that needed to be done? Was anybody else going to join them or was it just going to be an awkward journey with the two of them. Eren wanted to say something but no words came out of his mouth. Levi was walking few places behind Eren, eyeing him the whole time.

"U-Urr Corporal, where are we exactly going?" Eren stuttered as the two headed into the deep forest.  
"Hey Eren, can a corporal not take his student out for a stroll?" He said in a flat, monotone voice. Eren gulped. He had a bad feeling about this. He had no idea why Levi even decided to take a stroll through the woods with him. He looked back every so often, seeing Levi's cold, hard face stare back at him. _'He's pretty hot act-...wait...WHAT THE FUCK EREN?!'_ He yelled out mentally, his face flushing up. Levi rode ahead of him, stopping his horse. "I need to piss, wait here brat." He said, disappearing off into the woods. Eren looked away nervously, sitting on a nearby log to await for Levi's return. He heard a sound in the distance and then he realised, it was the sound of a titan coming towards them. Eren tightened his gear, jumping up onto the nearby tree to have a look. It was a 20m abnormal titan. Levi came rushing back once he heard the sound of a 3DMG gear being used. "Hey brat, who gave you orders to use that?" He jumped up onto the tree with Eren an Eren pointed to the upcoming titan. "Titan sir." He said. Levi bit his lips. "I'll go ki- GET BACK RUNT!" Levi yelled at Eren who had already went to go and give it what it deserved. He jumped from tree to tree like a monkey, swiftly soaring through the sky and landing his blow on the nape. But it was too shallow. The titan turned its head to where Eren was, whacking him to the ground. Eren tumbled down to the floor, hitting his head on the cold, hard ground. Levi growled and was a mere flash. The titan's foot rose from the ground and was about to stamp on Eren but then...

...the flash had grabbed Eren. Levi jumped to the tree tops, putting the unconscious Eren against the tree. "Fucking brat!" He snapped at him before turning to the titan who was watching Levi and Eren like a hawk. Levi jumped onto the titans shoulder. The titan tried to hit Levi off him, trying to bite him; doing anything and everything to get him off. He leapt and ducked, dodging all attacks before slicing the nape. A deep wound which sent the titan to its death. He jumped back to the tree Eren was on and stood at the edge of the branch they were on. A gust of wind escaped past the two males as Eren slowly regained his conciousness. He noticed Levi standing alone on the edge of the branch, the cloak he was wearing soaring with the wind. He really did look like an angel ready to hunt his prey was what Eren thought of him. A blush was across Eren's face unknowingly as Levi looked behind him to face Eren.

"Brat, you awake?" Levi's calm voice asked. Eren rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Tch, you're a pain in the ass sometimes, you know?" He scolded Eren about going off on his own and disobeying orders. Eren was in too much of a daze to even notice. He simply nodded. "Seems the horses ran away with their tails between their legs. We're on foot back. Can you stand?" Levi asked him. Eren nodded slowly, steadily standing to his feet. He gripped the tree but lost balance. "W-Waaaaahh!" He panicked and fell backwards. Levi thought quickly and used his 3DMG gear, catching Eren in his arms. He let out a long groan, getting back onto the ground and placing Eren down. He looked at Eren's feet, seeing they were all bruised. Sure, he was a titan shifter so he did heal quickly but not quickly enough. He slid Eren onto his back and walked back. "Tch, didn't your mother tell you not to lie? God sake, stop inconveniencing me." He mumbled sourly, taking it slow so Eren wouldn't fall on his back. "C-Corporal, am I not heavy?" Eren flushed, suddenly feeling all shy. He had no idea why but he was. Levi made a small 'tch' sound. "If you were heavy, I would had dropped you and left you to walk yourself back." He simply said to him. Wow. Cold. But Eren was used to that kind of treatment. It was Levi after all and he was known for doing that kind of stuff to anybody and everybody. Eren was just happy that he was closer to Levi. He had no idea why he felt happy but he was. His head nuzzled into Levi's back and the two arrived safely back. Eren was in a deepened sleep when they arrived, just agitating Levi a little bit yet at the same time, relief had swarm over him that Eren was alright.

"Jean, is my room clean?" He asked the tall male when he arrived. Jean furrowed his eye brow.  
"Yeah, why? You putting Eren in there?"  
"No, I'm putting Eren in your room. What do you think brat?" He sarcastically replied back, taking Eren to his room and laying him on the bed. He looked at his sleeping figure. He looked...peaceful. Human. He hit the wall hard next to him.

"Fuck you Eren, making me think fucking weird things." He grumbled, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Well I tried to correct all spelling/grammar mistakes but if you see any, tell me XD I hate leaving them in. Thanks for reading XD**


	3. What you're fighting for

**Note: I know Eren is 15 in the anime/manga but I made him a year older as I have a thing with under 16 year olds and relationships etc XD I know, I'm strange :3**

* * *

Eren was out in the training fields early the next morning. There was no way he was going to seem so weak in front of Levi again. How could he? He wanted Levi to notice his strength and to see the potential he had but if he just got his butt kicked by a titan and had to be carried back by Levi, how could that happen. Worst yet, he woke up in Levi's room which meant he wasn't even conscious! He felt like an idiot. The wooden posts had all been sliced down into a million pieces. It was sliced down with rage alone. Armin came out, bringing Eren a tray with a drink on for him. "Eren, drink." He called to him with a small, innocent grin on his face. Except Eren noticed something about the way Armin was dressed. "Going somewhere?" he asked with a sigh. Armin let off a small laugh. "With Reiner and Bertholdt gone, nobody is there to p-protect Annie. She's w-woken up from her crystal bed. If word got round to Hanji and the others then who knows what they will do to her." He explained to Eren. Eren nodded slowly. Armin always had a secret crush on Annie so that was why he was the first to figure out she was the female titan. Eren noticed it at the very least so he knew that he had to go. If word got out to Levi that he helped Armin escape, he would be in a lot of trouble. "Go now, I can't help you run away and I certainly can't bear to face Annie again. I fucking hate her but you're my best friend." He said with a saddened expression. "So I won't do anything and I'll trust you." He muttered under his breath. Armin nodded.  
"This will be goodbye for now, Eren." He and Eren hugged for a little bit, just as friends.  
"Return back alive Armin." Armin nodded his head, pulling his hood up and dissappearing into the dephths of the woods. Eren sighed. Love huh? It was something he did want badly but that could had been the 16-year-old hormones speaking for him.

"Why are you here so early? Was that Armin just now?" A calm voice spoke. Eren jumped, falling onto his backside. It was Levi. He was perched up on the banister and his eyes was in Armin's direction which meant that Armin had been caught. "C-Corporal!" Eren stuttered, looking at the distant green cloak. He looked down. He didn't want to betray Armin as Armin was his best friend yet he couldn't exactly lie too Levi either. He opened his mouth to speak but then shut it. It would had been better if he remained silent. He heard Levi sigh out of frustration. "I won't do anything. I am well aware Annie has awoken and if that kid gets passed the guards then even I'll be amazed." Levi explained, jumping down from the banister. He walked over to Eren, placing a hand on his forehead. "Hey Eren, should you be moving around too much?" He asked, his eyes suggested the tiniest bit of worry in them. Eren nodded his head.  
"Yeah, I am not gonna sit around much longer. Plus the titan power means I can heal quicker." Levi rolled his eyes. He looked at all the posts Eren had smashed down with his rage. He turned his head back to face Eren. "You know they say before you start a war, you need to know what you're fighting for." Levi stared deeply into Eren's eyes, a menacing look on his face. "If something was to happen to Armin and he ended up joining the military police, I need to know that you won't betray the Survey corps." Eren's eyes widened. What kind of statement was that? But then again if Armin did join the Military Police with Annie and he needed help from Eren, Eren was sure that he'd help him and that was exactly what Levi was getting at. "I don't think Armin is stupid enough to join the military police." Eren said to him, avoiding the statement.  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because Armin is a genius..." Eren raised his voice a little bit.

Levi had doubt on his face and it made Eren angry. He wouldn't betray the survey corps. Armin was his friend but his loyalty remained in the survey corps. And Armin knew that Eren wouldn't betray them so if there was a dim chance that Armin joined the military police, he wouldn't make Eren do something that would betray the survey corps. Eren stood up, looking Levi straight in the eye. "I WILL NEVER BETRAY YOU CORPORAL SO DON'T LOOK SO DOUBTFUL!" He yelled at him...at Levi. Eren's eyes widened as he covered his mouth. Even Levi was shocked by that outburst but then again, Eren was always blurting out random things. He sighed in defeat, shutting his eyes. "Good...keep it that way." He muttered. He was about to walk away but then noticed Eren's arms and face. "There's dirt on you. Tch filthy." He grabbed his wrist. Eren's eyes widened again; almost popping out of his skull.  
"Wahwahwahwah where are you taking me?" He stuttered uncontrollably.  
"Quiet brat, not everybody wakes up at the crack of dawn. Seeing as you're incapable of washing yourself I'm going to bathe you myself. Got a problem runt?" He basically ordered, a spark in his eye which suggested he was willing to hit Eren if he disagreed. But Eren disagreed.  
"YEP I HAVE A PROBLEM! I CAN WASH MYSELF!" Eren flustered up, his face becoming like a tomato. Levi hit the back of Eren's head, kicking him into the bathroom. "Clearly. You're filthy still. What's the problem? We're both men." Levi was clearly not getting it at all. Eren squirmed and tried to pull away. "Eren, I swear to the fucking holy maria, stop your fucking fidgeting!" Levi grumbled, kicking him in the gut. Eren let out a sharp gasp and growled under his breath. The smaller male then let the water run into the tub as Eren still grumbled in pain, leant against the wall. "Now take your clothes off and get the fuck in." Levi said. He was totally unphased by the whole situation where as Eren was flustering up too the extreme. He didn't like being naked in front of anybody and he was especially shy because it was Levi. His hands shook as he began to unbuckle the harnesses on his body. They dropped with a small crash. Levi grew more and more agitated waiting for Eren.

"Eren, we don't have all day. Are you also incapable of undressing yourself? I'm not your mother so you can undress yourself." He stated. He really didn't quite get what was so nerve racking. In his eyes, they were both men. "Honestly, quite being shy Eren. Erwin bathed me once when I was injured." Eren shook his head. "It's not normal corporal!"  
"Fuck off and strip." Eren nodded his head, a little afraid as he discarded the last few items. He slowly got into the tub, his hands shaking and his face flushing. He sat down in the water, his face in his knees. Levi leaned down so he could reach Eren and he began to wash his back. "Now was that so difficult runt?" Eren had a blush across his cheeks. He could just die of embarrassment and even worse, Levi was treating it as if it was all normal. _'Damn him!'_ Levi poked Eren's arm. "Tch, idiot, seems you're wearing away a bit. I told you to eat your meals didn't I, brat?" Eren nodded his head. He couldn't speak. His hands were locked between his legs, trying to hide his dignity. If Mikasa was to find out, Levi's head would be on a spike. And honestly, Eren wanted it on a spike at that moment. Levi's hands were being gentle as well which wasn't like him at all. "Come now Eren, if you bothered to wash yourself properly we wouldn't be having this problem now will we?" Eren sighed under his breath. There was no way out of this was there?

* * *

**Thanks to everybody who did point out the grammar mistakes. It actually does mean a lot XD I really hate leaving them in, like, you know how Levi hates anything dirty and will flip out if he saw dirt? Well I'm like that with grammar in my own stories xD So thanks for pointing it out. Keep doing that for me please ^_^b I sometimes miss bits out when I check it XD**


	4. Am I scary?

**_Lol I found a job X3 _**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I don't know why my heart is beating this way. I mean, I've never felt like this before and it only beats this way towards Levi. WHY LEVI OF ALL PEOPLE? Urgh. It makes me sick because this is the same man that beat the crap out of me in front of everybody in the court room. That was humiliation to the extreme. And the way he glares at me and gets me to a shit tone of work for him. So why does my heart beat this way towards him anyway? My whole body tingles and butterflies begin to swell up in my body when he looks at me. Fuck fuck fuck! This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to get all flustered up at a girl like Sasha or Historia. Not Levi. It pisses me off more than anything because I know it's one-way. There's no way in hell he'd like me back. He's like asexual as fuck and doesn't even notice the girls flirting with him. What am I supposed to do? If I tell Mikasa, she'll try and kill Levi...or me...or both. Armin's gone as well. Jean would laugh at me like the little horse he is and I'm pretty sure Sasha and Connie will yell it out to the whole world. The first person Hanji will tell as well would be Levi and Erwin...urgh, I don't exactly like the idea of going to him. Historia. Now she was in love with another girl wasn't she? She has to understand so maybe, I could ask her for some advice?_

_But I'm so afraid of even looking at Levi. It's like he can see right through me. I'm acting so much like a girl but I want him to hold me. I, well, I can't believe I am saying this in my diary. How cringy. But I want him to touch me as well and to do what lovers do, like sex. I am just curious. I mean, I know it won't happen and all. I want Levi to kiss me and hug me close to him. To keep me warm. Yeah, this is really what's on my chest. And I can't tell him because I know he'd probably beat me and then stay away from me._

XxXxXx

Eren paced back and forth the headquaters. He didn't want to accept that he had fallen for Levi but at the same time, he did. "Hey brat, you finished your duties?" Eren jumped, hearing Levi's voice behind him. He turned around and nodded his head.  
"Yeah I have for now sir." He said with a small bow. "I'll be on my way." Eren scurried away, going over to Historia's room. But Levi followed him there too. He had stopped Eren in his tracks, putting a foot in front of Eren and glaring at him. "Don't even think about bothering anybody else." Levi growled, pulling the fabric down from his mouth. "They all have their own jobs to do. Go train or something." He commanded Eren. Eren shook his head. He needed to talk to Historia and he was pretty sure she was finished as well.  
"Sir, I have something really important to discuss with Historia." But from what Eren could see, he wasn't going to accept that as an excuse.  
"No excuses. You can talk to her when she's finished. If it's important, do you want to talk to me about it?" He asked, completely obliviously. Eren's face heated up and he quickly scuttled away into the outside.  
"N-No I'm good!" The younger stuttered.

"Oh my, he's growing up fast." Hanji's booming voice came out of nowhere. She put an arm around Levi and messed his hair up. If it was anybody else, Levi would definitely had slaughtered them. But he and Hanji were best friends. Of course though, he wouldn't ever admit it to her. They had been together ever since Levi first joined the survey corps and she had stuck by his side since. "Tch, shitty four-eyes. Don't sneak up on me." Hanji laughed. She could tell something was troubling her friend.  
"What's the matter, Lev-Lev?" Levi shook his head, turning it in the direction Eren had ran.  
"Why was Eren so adamant to talk to Historia over me anyway? I'm his captain! Am I that scary urgh?" Hanji just burst out into fits of laughter.  
"Well, you don't exactly help with problems. 'Get over it.' That's usually the best and only advice you can give." Levi punched her shoulder which sent a cry from Hanji. "Meanie, that's call girl bashing!"  
"Tch, you ain't a proper girl." He said, a very slight smirk on his face. There was a crash heard from outside followed by a small yell of help. Levi rushed outside to see what the fuss was about and saw that a post had fallen and Eren was rolling around on the floor. Levi simply sighed. "Idiot." He walked over, pulling the pole off of the teenager. He kneeled down so he was his height and gave him his hand. "Here." His eyes averted ever so slightly and Eren stared at the hand as if he had offered him a knife. He hesitated at first and then he soon took the hand. Levi's hand was warm and soft. It wasn't rough at all like he thought it would be. As soon as Eren thought he was holding it for too long, he stood up, bowing consecutively to Levi and running off inside again.

"Hahahaha, you're such a man." Hanji hung off his shoulder like a monkey. Levi glared at her. He didn't quite understand why Eren kept running from him. Was he that scary?  
"Hanji, am I scary?"  
"Well, yeah, you can be. But I don't think that's what's wrong with Eren." Levi turned to face her. His interest was shown.  
"Well I'm his captain so why can't he come to me with his problems?" Levi muttered. "I bet he's got a fucking girlfriend. We don't have time for that in this kind of time." He looked down at his 3DMG gear. "Once the titans are gone...then..." He trailed off. "Urgh, why am I telling you this?" he walked off into the forest, climbing too a tree.

_'Eren...why are you being so distant with me?'_


	5. They say I'm a dreamer

**I've been moving house and I have a job so it's a bit hectiiiiiic at the minute owo I do apologise for not being active haha**

* * *

Eren was flustered up. He was at the end of the corridor with his hands around his knees begging to not be seen by anybody. Except he was seen by pretty much everybody who had walked past. They all took no notice, however, as they were pretty much used to Eren acting like how he was. But when Eren was in that state, his mind would wonder into dark places. Like, would Levi actually kill him if his titan powers went out of control? Could he get to the attic eventually? Was he strong enough to protect his comrades? His hands went to his head and he excessively began to shake his head, almost in denial. _'Stop it Eren! Get out your guns! Your battle has begun already.'_ The teen thought, standing up and putting his hands into tight fists. He wasn't going to act like a wimp again especially in front of Levi. Running away like that? What was he? A wuss? He grumbled to himself in disbelief of his actions. How could he act in such a...a...girly way? Urgh. It annoyed him a lot.

"Ahh there you are, brat." Eren turned around. Levi's eyes had averted to the left to avoid any awkward eye contact and his arms were folded firmly. It was almost as if he was nervous of something. Eren gulped a little bit. He was definitely going to get scolded for running away as he did. "C-Corporal, sir?" He said in the quietest squeak. Levi sighed under his breath. "Eren, have you gotten yourself a girlfriend?" Wait. Come again? A girlfriend? Why was Levi interested in knowing about Eren's private life anyway? But it was a funny question. "Sir?" Eren said, a hint of laughter on the surface of his voice.  
"If you're having problems you should tell me. I'm your captain after all." Some sweat fell down Eren's brow. Levi was trying to dwell into his mind. He couldn't simply say to Levi 'Oh I find you attractive and I like you in that way' because that would probably freak him out in a way. "Which brings me onto my next point. Why the fuck are you being distant with me, Eren? Did I do something wrong? Why do you run from me?" Levi was almost...upset?  
_'Well you did force me into the bath which is still embarrassing ohgodohgodohgod'_ Eren cleared his throat. "It's not that sir..." Eren had actually snapped. He took a step forward, ready to walk away from Levi again except Levi grabbed his arm. He had a look of anger on his face and he simply stood where he was, gripping Eren's arm with brute strength. He didn't like secrets. And he certainly didn't like Eren keeping secrets from him. "You're all I fucking endure Eren! I didn't think you'd keep anything from me..." It was too late for heaven to take him back. He already said what he had too and probably upset Eren in the process. Eren shook his hand away from Levi's, his teeth grit together and he stormed off. Levi watched him go, feeling like a complete idiot. He had to go after him. He couldn't leave things as they were.

_'Urgh, you usually upset the brat so why are you so bothered about it today?'_ Levi asked himself, following Eren who was sat on a step outside. From the sounds of things, he was crying and that hit Levi hard. He made Eren not only upset but he made him cry and that wasn't a feeling that sat in his chest well. "..." He took a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Eren..." He mumbled from behind the teenager. Eren didn't turn around, in fact, he edged himself away from Levi. The smaller stepped onto where Eren was sat, looking straight ahead of him. It was cloudy outside and a little bit cold. The wind howled in between the trees in the far distance. Winter was on the way. Levi could just feel it. "Look, I won't force you to say what's wrong but I'm here if you want to talk to me. I'm sorry I...grabbed you like that as well." Eren turned his head. Levi apologizing for hurting him? Had the world gone topsy turvy? A smile formed on Eren's mouth and he stood up. He bowed his head; something Mikasa always did. "I'm sorry for acting like a child as well. I guess I'm just tired and a little on edge. Our next expedition is in a few days and we actually have to camp out...I'm a little scared." He quickly thought of some excuse. Even Levi could see it was an excuse but he didn't want to stir anything any more than he had. "It'll be alright Eren. You have me as the corporal. I won't let anything happen to my new squad...I promise." He stepped forward and took Eren's hands, looking directly into his eyes.

"I will make your dream to see the ocean a reality. You and I are quite alike, Eren. We both want to exterminate the titans so Eren, can you rely on me?" Eren's cheeks flashed red. Levi's hands were warm and soft. He could hold them all night but he knew that if Levi knew the thoughts that occupied Eren's brain, he'd quickly let go of his hands. "They say I'm a dreamer..." Eren whispered quietly under his breath, quickly looking up.  
"Well then, we'll just make sure that the dream becomes a reality quickly, huh?" A strong breeze drifted by the two males, their cloaks flared out with the wind. A black bird and a white bird flew past them both, a feather gracefully falling next to Eren. Levi soon released Eren's hand. "Now, go eat something. You need to build your strength up for the expedition in a few days." Eren nodded, watching his captain walk down the steps. A smile perched on his lips. There was no doubt about it now.

Eren was completely and utterly in love with Levi.


End file.
